


Consent by Inaction

by Anonymous



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Foot Fetish, Horror, Rimming, Sexual Slavery, Tragedy, Underage Sex, no regrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Judy confronts Gideon at the Carrot Days Festival, but her friends run away.





	1. Abandoned

 

“You don’t scare me, Gideon!” She heard her friends run away as soon as Gideon knocked her to the ground.

“Scared now?” Gideon asked menacingly as her eyes watered and nose twitched.

“Her friends ran away, you can take her home easily,” Travis said.

“Why would I do that? She’s worthless prey. Not even smart enough to try to save herself.” Gideon let his claws up for a moment. Judy tried to run only for Travis to pin her down instead. Foxes and weasels were both predators thus stronger than rabbits.

“Come on, think of all the fun she can be if you train her well.”

“You wouldn’t do that, would you?” Judy pleaded. Her mind conjured up one unpleasant scenario after another each leading to an even worse fate. She knew Bunnyburrow allowed this to happen since Gideon had a long history of violence.

“Maybe your tongue can persuade us.”

“This is just a waste of time. She’s not like the others.” Gideon remained unconvinced. He brought his claws closer to her neck as if wanting to kill.

“Give her a chance.” Travis brought his foot paw close to her face.

Judy hesitated at first, but a slight puncture wound near her throat made her give in. Without any other choice, her tongue slowly probed the foot in front of her. A single lick was enough to bring tears to her eyes.  The horrible scent of feet made her eyes water.

“Oh, look, she’s crying, maybe this will be worth it after all.” Gideon gave her head the freedom to move. “She should do mine next.”

No one came to save her as the two bullies took advantage of her. Not a single adult cared because this was the Bunnyburrow way.  She gained the courage to plead, “Please don’t make me lick anymore.” She lost count of how much grime she swallowed during her ordeal.

“Oh, come on, I didn’t have my turn yet!” Gideon exclaimed.

“Take it easy on her.” Travis withdrew his foot from her. “It’s so much better if you don’t break them.”

“Gah, fine!” Gideon granted Judy some distance which at first opportunity, she tried running away. “Do that again you’re dead.” His claws made a bloody swipe on her cheek to prove a point.

Completely shaken, she followed Gideon desperately hoping for someone to intervene.  Everyone they passed turned a blind eye to her plight. Not a single word she spoke mattered because they didn’t react. Even her parents acted as if she ceased to exist.

“She’s had enough time,” Gideon said. “I want my paws licked now.”

They were in the middle of town, with multiple mammals going about their business. At first, she couldn’t believe that this could happen in full public view, but oh how wrong she was. No one cared as Travis pinned her to the ground with Gideon holding his foot over her face.

“Lick.”

The scratch on her face made the motion of licking painful by itself, but Gideon didn’t seem to care. No one else did either. She actively fought her stomach as they forced her to swallow the dirt from his paws. 

Her face burned as she noticed that a crowd gathered to watch her service Gideon. Thoughts of anger and rage flooded her mind as she caught a glimpse of her former friends among them. They were cheering him on during the entire spectacle, some even goaded him to do more and more. It seemed as if an onlooker spelled out her next task, “Make her suck your cock.”

Determined to avoid doing such a task, she pleaded with Gideon for anything else. She felt a sliver of hope as Gideon granted her request while smiling wickedly. “Fine, but you owe me.”

She thanked him for this display of mercy while planting kisses at his feet. “Thank you, thank you.”

“Let’s go home, little bunny.” He took her home.

Everything became much worse once she arrived at Gideon’s house. His parents weren’t shy of offering tips to train her better.  Much to her dismay, Gideon followed their advice. They didn’t give her anything to eat, and if she wanted to, she needed to steal lunch from other prey.

The cruel glint in his eyes made feel fearful for more abuse.  Even though she didn’t provoke him, just as she feared, he demanded more service. She had to clean his foot with her tongue once more right before bed.

Of course, she tried to escape, but he was faster, and this was his house. He pressed his foot against her face until she willingly agreed to lick.

“Oh, come on, I do need to sleep.”

She redoubled her efforts to placate him. Her stomach rebelled no less at the taste while the scent of his foot flooded her nose.

“Alright, this is pathetic.”

Even though she swallowed at least three mouthfuls of grime, he was unhappy with her performance. She didn’t stop until he put his paws away.

“Don’t you dare try to run. Next time, I’m taking a limb.”

Gideon made her sleep on the ground without a single blanket. Her sobs echoed throughout the night as she was too afraid to run.  She tried to keep herself warm by curling into a ball. Within a single day, she became a slave because she tried to stand up for friends who abandoned her without a second thought.  

 

* * *

 

The next day was no better. She quickly learned that her life would only get worse.

“Beg to suck my cock.” Gideon shoved his member in front of her face as she was just opening her eyes. “Or lose an ear. Show me that you’re smart.”

She knew it wasn’t a wise decision to give in, but her fear took hold as losing an ear was too terrifying. “Please.”

The rancid taste flooded her mouth as she timidly licked his member. Much to her surprise, he pushed her away in what seemed like fear after only a few minutes. “What are you a devil?”  

At least, this horrible experience was over even though she was confused at what happened. Soon enough, it was time for school. Gideon’s parents made it abundantly clear that he would get in trouble if the school caught him abusing her on school grounds.

The first thing she did when she had contact with other prey was to spread tales of how horrible Gideon was and what happened to her. That got her sent to the principal’s office because for lying. It was just like before, society turned a blind eye at what was happening.

Travis was waiting for her when they released her from the principal’s office. “Why don’t you take some food for yourself?”

With his aid, she ate real food by stealing it from someone’s locker.

“That’s better isn’t it?” Travis asked.

She nodded.

He expected her to show appreciation by foot much to her dismay.

There was no point in fighting it anymore, as her every attempt at defiance failed before.  She stuck out her tongue not because she wanted to, but because she had no better choice. Not a single soul came to check on them thus she finished her task uninterrupted.

It was class time before she knew it. She tried to focus on the material while trying to ignore all the abuse she’s been through. Her grades were good before and she tried to maintain them. There was a fake smile on her face as she tried to act as if everything was normal and that nothing was wrong.

Soon enough, it was time for lunch. Under Travis’s lead and Gideon’s grudging consent, she stole Sharla’s lunch by force. It felt good seeing her former friend cry.  She smiled miserably after taking a bite of the sandwich right in front of her. Her friend was certainly afraid which brightened up her day significantly.

“See? I told you she could be trained,” Travis said.

Before Travis’s victory speech was over, a teacher sent her to the principal’s office for bad behavior. Their laughter echoed in the distance as she was led away.

 


	2. Trained

Judy pushed Sharla against the locker. "I thought I was having carrots."

"My parents forgot. I'm sorry. I still bought you lunch."

"Grass? What do you think I am, a feral?"

Sharla cried, "That's what I'm having too. Don't you remember the last few weeks?"

"Not good enough."

"It's going to be fixed tomorrow."

"But what do you think should happen today?"

"Can you forgive me?"

Judy laughed. "I still remember the day you left me! You dare to ask for forgiveness?"

With tears in her eyes, she said, "What do you want?"

"Too stupid to think on your own! For a start find me some real food and meet me by the dumpster when school is over. Grass is not real food." Judy walked towards class despite the hunger in her belly. She hadn't eaten a single bite all day.

During class time there was some sense of normality. Despite the fact that the teachers turned a blind eye to her plight, Gideon couldn't do anything to her while class was in session, he was in a different class. There didn't seem to be a purpose for maintaining her grades since she was nothing more than a slave now, but she still acted as if they mattered.

Her mind drifted away from class enough to catch the attention of the teacher.

"Is something wrong? You seem distracted." The teacher walked up towards her.

"Everything's fine." Judy hoped that she hid her flash of fear soon enough. Expulsion from school was the last thing she wanted.

"Are you sure?" The leopard shot her a disbelieving look. "If something's wrong, you can talk to me."

"Yes." Judy was sure it was part a cruel game. There was no way Miss Spots could be that blind to the abuse that she suffered throughout the school. More than once she caught teachers turning a blind eye when they caught her servicing Gideon. Quietly closing the door as if they were never there in the first place. She was certain that the teacher wanted her expelled from school.

The teacher walked back towards the blackboard to continue the lesson. Since Judy didn't want another close encounter with the teacher, she had to act like how she always did. The first to answer questions and ask anything that came to mind. It was difficult while feeling the pangs of hunger.

By the end of the day, Judy wanted to cry. She forced herself to maintain her normal cheery self in the following classes to prevent any awkward questions. Even though she was uncertain about Miss Spots, she knew that the other teachers would penalize if they thought something was wrong. There could be no other explanation why they silently walked back out of an otherwise deserted classroom while Gideon took advantage of her.

Adding to her torment, Gideon expected her by the dumpster after school, it was better than all the alternative he gave her. She was determined not to give him the satisfaction. At least, she had a choice compared to the scary tales she heard in the past. Ones that she thought were mere myths to scare kits into obedience.

Once she was out of the teachers' sight, she moved slowly towards the dumpster. No one was around, giving her a chance to show how miserable she was before she needed to act obediently in front of Gideon. By the time she arrived, Gideon and Travis, as well as Sharla, were already there. Sharla had a blueberry pie in her hooves and didn't seem to be suffering. She wasn't sure if she should be happy about that considering how Sharla abandoned her previously.

"You're late," Gideon growled.

"I'm sorry. Please don't punish me."

"Go on then, you know the drill."

It was a routine they established since she didn't want to eat grass coated by Gideon's cum, he allowed her to dive into the dumpster in search of an adequate meal. "That won't be necessary, Sharla bought a pie just for me."

Gideon laughed. "Haven't you learned already? I thought you were smart." He turned towards Sharla and unsheathed his claws. "Toss the pie into the dumpster where it belongs. After all, why else would you be able to steal it from someone else? It was obviously trash."

"You're serious?" Sharla said.

"Do you want to try me?"

Sharla tossed the pie into the dumpster. "I'm sorry, Judy. I'll make it up to you." She started walking away.

"I didn't say you could leave." Gideon stopped her. "Judy, hop on in."

Not for a moment did Judy think that this was going to be easy. Normally, she tossed whatever she deemed edible outside so Gideon could watch her eat, but considering what Sharla just tossed in, he must have an ulterior motive.

The dumpster didn't seem any worse than usual compared to the past times she did this. She jumped in with the intent on retrieving the pie. Gideon slammed the dumpster shut.

"Let me out!" Judy cried out instinctively.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat anything?" Gideon shouted. "That's fine with me."

Judy searched for the pie among the awful scents in complete darkness. At first, she thought she found the pie until it touched her mouth. It wasn't clear what it was, only that it was revolting. She quickly spat out the contents and kept searching. Given the total darkness, she couldn't see where she was going. Her paws seemed to have stepped in some shards of glass reminding her how dangerous this place was. Next, she took a bite of something else. It tasted like carrots that others threw away, that was good enough for her to swallow. Anything was better than begging Gideon so she could eat grass covered with his cum. It was his parents' fault for enlightening him about his anatomy, so he had more ways to abuse her.

After a few minutes of searching, she gave up on trying to locate the pie. Instead, she ate anything she considered edible. There were cuts on her body from sharp objects that felt like glass. Given the total lack of vision and the horrible scents that permeated the air, she couldn't always tell what was edible and what wasn't until she tried taking a bite. First, she would feel with her paws then sniff all in a desperate attempt to determine that it was real food.

Another contact with a sharp object led her to yell, "Let me out."

"Well, looks like you didn't want that pie after all."

What made matters worse was how close she was to the pie and failed to find it. She moved to eat the pie since it was so near.

"Spit that out right now or you don't get a bath."

That threat made her regurgitate the piece of pie she was already chewing. She definitely couldn't hide what happened to her if Gideon didn't allow her to bathe. Reluctantly, she followed his instructions with tears in her eyes.

"You stink," Gideon remarked when she got out of the dumpster.

She clenched her teeth to prevent herself from uttering a retort that would certainly get her into trouble. Gideon owned her as far as Bunnyburrow was concerned. Mammals didn't really care what happened to her, not even her own family as far as they were concerned, she ceased to exist.

The three of them walked towards where Gideon lived. She was certain that more horrible things would happen to her before the day was over. Sharla was waiting by the entrance of the house much to her surprise.

"Why are you here?" Judy asked.

"Gideon said I was here it would be better for you." Sharla covered her nose as she walked towards her.

"Get lost. I'm not interested in playing your game."

"Now, now, is that any way for a slave to act?" Gideon rebuked.

Judy hissed involuntarily. "Please forgive me. I was out of line."

"She's learning," Travis remarked.

Judy shot the weasel a glare.

"Sharla, do you think Judy needs a bath?" Gideon asked.

"Obviously." She rolled her eyes. "What kind of question is that?"

"Well, give her one then."

Sharla started leading Judy towards inside the house, but Gideon stopped her.

"Very funny, Gideon."

"She's way too filthy to go inside the house."

"Why am I even here if you're not even going to bathe her?"

"Because you will, with your tongue."

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Leave then. What do you think will happen if she shows up to school like this?"

Judy realized the danger. She was certain despite everything Gideon did to her, not being able to go to school would be far worse. "Please, Sharla. Don't let this happen to me." It was a hollow plea since mere moments she hated Sharla because of what she did.

"Fine, on one condition after I finish grooming her, she gets a proper bath," Sharla said.

"You have his word," Travis said.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gideon yelled.

"Just watch and learn."

Since Judy was dumpster diving, grime and dirt coated her fur. Her normal grey fur took on a brown color in most places. Hesitantly, Sharla started licking. After a few minutes and not much progress, she had a mouthful of dirt. She spat out the dirt on to the lawn.

"That's not how you're supposed to do it. You need to swallow, or you can always leave" Travis instructed.

Judy looked at Sharla pleadingly.

"Fine," Sharla grunted.

"Lick up what you spat on to the lawn," Gideon said.

Sharla proceeded to do exactly just that before continuing the groom Judy's fur. Despite the circumstances, Judy enjoyed the sensations of Sharla's tongue against her skin. Judy smiled at every agonizing swallow Sharla made. She was suffering and that made her happy.

After some time licking and swallowing mouthfuls of dirt and grime, Sharla complained, "I feel sick." She clutched her stomach. After a few more licks, she hurled on to the grass.

"There's your desert, Judy," Travis snickered.

Whereas moments before Judy relished in how much Sharla suffered, now she felt impending dread at the task Travis gave her. "Please don't make me do this," she cried.

Travis walked over to her. He forced her face down into the vomit. "Start cleaning."

Without a choice, she began the revolting task. It was about the worst thing she ever tasted. At least, Sharla's licks against her fur still brought her comfort. Her own stomach rebelled, and she had to try not to hurl herself. No doubt there would be an even worse fate for her if she did.

After an hour, Sharla finished grooming every part of Judy's body that she could reach. "There, I'm done."

"Oh no, you're not. You haven't given her a complete bath. Judy, strip."

"We're on the front lawn, Travis!" Judy protested.

"My parents expect me to be home," Sharla said.

"So? You know that no one will care. Maybe, you don't want a bath after all. You can go back in the dumpster to get dirty again. And, Sharla, don't worry about it. Your parents will be happy that you've made friends."

Judy couldn't do that since the school wouldn't let that fly. There was no choice but to follow Gideon's demands. Reluctantly, she removed her shirt. "There."

"That only delays the problem," Gideon said.

With extreme hesitation, she took off all her clothes. She wanted to bury her head in shame since she was completely naked.

"Now, Sharla can continue."

Sharla started grooming Judy once more. This was much faster since her fur was proper for the most part. There weren't traces of dirt and grime to dislodge. Judy counted her blessings that Sharla decided not to groom her privates.

"Well done, Sharla, you're nearly finished. There are still two places left," Travis said.

"I'm clean enough, really," Judy said.

"Who said you had a choice. Sharla can toss you back in the dumpster where you belong."

"Judy, it's going to be fine." Sharla moved her face towards Judy's pussy. She started with slow and tender licks that made Judy moan.

"Keep going!" Judy yelled. It was pleasurable to the point that she used her paw to hold Sharla's head in place. "Faster!"

"I think you're clean enough there." Travis forced her to loosen her grip on Sharla's head.

"No!" Judy yelled. She wasn't sure what was going to happen if it continued, but it felt like she was missing something.

Sharla took a breath of fresh air as soon as she was able. She tried spitting on to the ground as if to get the taste out of her mouth. Little good did that do because Gideon ordered her to clean the grass with her tongue as a result.

Travis clapped. "One place left. I'm sure you're smart enough to figure out which. Go on, show us how smart you are."

Without any further instructions, Judy remained motionless. She knew what Travis meant, but that didn't mean sure was eager for it to happen.

"I'm sure that place is cleaner than your body was. Sharla, verify for us, will you?"

After a few minutes of silence, Sharla whispered, "Turn around."

Judy felt Sharla's breath on her ear. Reluctantly, she crouched on the grass to give Sharla access to her backside. Not even Sharla deserved this. It was unsanitary.

"Are you sure you want to do this for someone who hates you?" Travis said when Sharla's nose poked Judy's butt. "Just throw her in the dumpster and forget about her."

Without any acknowledgment, Sharla started licking rapidly, as if to get the task out of the way as fast as possible.

Judy moaned in pleasure as Sharla licked her tailhole.

"At least, you're enjoying it," Sharla grunted.

"So, does it taste better than her body?" Travis inquired.

They've been outside so long that Gideon's parents drove into the driveway. Without any comments, they walked into the house. After what seemed like forever, Travis declared the task finished when Judy finally came on the grass.

"As promised, Judy gets to shower, but first she needs to clean up her mess."

At her tormentor's instruction, Judy licked up what she could off the grass. It was unpleasant and it reminded her of the first time Gideon shot down her throat.

Sharla held Judy's ear close to her mouth. "You owe me. That tasted and smelled terrible."

Gideon escorted Judy inside the house while Travis and Sharla went their separate ways. Even though Gideon promised her a bath, she was surprised that he actually kept his word. No tricks, no depraved servitude, an actual bath with hot water.

As the hot water surrounded her fur, Judy realized that everything was Sharla's fault yet again. Everything happened because Sharla forgot to bring her carrots.


End file.
